1. Field
The described technology generally relates to electric vehicles, and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, as environments have been seriously polluted, attention to green technology has been increased, and many countries, particularly developed ones, recognize that green technology can significantly reduce air pollution and has potential for many commercial applications. Recently, electric bicycles have received attention as one of commercial applications for green technology.
An electric bicycle has wheels which are rotated by a motor. The motor receives electricity from a battery, and thus a capacity of the battery is very important. Recently, along with developments of secondary batteries, capacities of batteries are steadily improving, and governments promote the use of electric bicycles by providing certain benefits, for example, expanding bike lanes. Thus, use of electric bicycles has propagated rapidly.